Noah's Story After TDI and TDA
by Constorion89
Summary: -noah tries a different way of life, but it isn't accepted by his parents.


**Noah's Story After TDI and TDA**

"How a Good Boy Turns Bad"  


If I learned anything from the reality show, it's that brains don't get you everywhere. For as long as I've lived I thought I had to be right and I thought just having brains would get me anything I wanted.  
When I got back from the show, my parents were ecstatic to see their little genius. School was starting soon and my mom had gotten material for me to read for the next week to put me ahead in my A.P. classes. I thought about it and I realized for once in my life, I didn't care about school. Sure I was the class president, but that was the only reason people even talked to me in school.  
I decided that I was gonna try to change my image and see what happened. I decided to use my genius to my advantage and decided to learn how to skateboard. I went online and watched some online videos on skateboarding. Thanks to my genius I memorized what I needed to do and within a few weeks I was skateboarding like a pro. Within a few weeks of school starting i asked my brother Nick if I could use his weights to start bulking up. He told me yes and said don't hurt yourself runt.  
I'm one of nine kids. I'm the youngest and the smallest and their nickname for me is runt, I hate it! By the time school started I had gained some muscle and I it looked like I was in the beginning of a growth spurt, I was so happy I hated being short. I met with my friend Joey around lunch and I told him about my plan. He thought I was crazy, but I told him I was tired of being controlled by my parents. I spent most of my free time, practicing my skating and lifting. I looked up "teen speak", I even began cursing which surprised even me.  
I began riding my skateboard to school and as my growth spurt continued, as did my lifting I became more confident in my self. One day one of the popular skaters Tristan came up to me and asked if I wanted to hang w/ him and his crew the skate park. I said yes immediately, w/out thinking. We went there right after school and Tristan asked to see my skills? I showed him what I had learned and him along with his crew were very impressed. From that day on I hung with Tristan and his crew.  
One day when I was hanging with the crew one of them; Dan pulled out a box of cigarettes and offered one to everyone. They all took one and when I was offered one I took it without a second thought. Then they all passed around the lighter and I couldn't even use the lighter right. Tristan helped me light my cigarette and when I inhaled I let out a nasty cough. They told me not to worry I'd eventually get used to it.

2 months Later

Two months later I became the mold of a popular skating dude. I rode my skateboard everywhere, was even lazier then I used to be and slacking off in my classes. My teachers were shocked and wondering what happened to the little genius they used to have in class. My lifestyle and attitude had completely changed. I never went home right after school, I never told my parents where I was going and I began to become a rebel.

I used to think slacking off and eating greasy food was a waste of my time. Yet here I wuz laying on my buddy's couch, smoking a cigarette and eating the first of my two hamburgers. I use to think burping and farting were the nastiest things to come out of the human body, but lately I was letting it all out like there was no tommorow. I was going to partys and coming home drunk, I was a completely different person.

One night I came home drunk, which was the norm and my parents were waiting up for me. I was surprised to see them and tryed to act as sober as I could. My mom asked me where I had been and I told her over at Tristans. My father asked what I had been doing there and I said just hanging and drinking soda, as I let out a loud belch. My mother scolded me to excuse myself and I told her whatever. They grounded me for lying to them and being out of line.

The rest of year wasn't any better and after the end of junior year I told my parents I was moving in with my oldest brother Newt. He lived nearby so I wouldn't have to change schools, plus Newt was cool. Senior year started and I found interest in this hot cheerleader name Lila. She asked me if I wanted to lose my V-Card? I asked her how she knew and she said she could just tell. We made a date for the next night and I was so fucking pumped. I told Tristan and the others and the congratulated me of my achievement.

My brother came home that night to Tristan, the crew and I smoking in his basement. He told me he didn't want to catch me doing this again. I said I thought u were cool and he answered with sometimes I have to be uncool. The following night I was nervous but excited at the same time. We drove to her house in my car and once inside she led me upstairs. She said she knew this was my first time, so she'd guide me through it.

We started in on a heated up make out session. Then she grabbed my shirt and pulled it off, also removing my hat. She began kissing and licking all up and down my chest. Any guy can guess what happened to me next. She indicated for me to take off her top as well and then her bra. I became even hornier as I got my first look at Lila's nice big Double D's! In the heat of passion I began kissing her boobs and her stomach, without even knowing why and she became horny as well. Then we helped each other rip off the other's pants and underwear. She straddled me and slowly and cautiously I let my dick find it's way into her vagina. I began bucking like a frickin bull in heat and hearing Lila squeals of pleasure made me go even faster. After a while I began emitting my own animalistic grunts, as I reached my climax. Finally I hit the moment and I spent my load instead of her and we both moaned erotically with our own orgasms.

We layed down on either side of her bed, covered in sweat and fully satisfied. I pulled out two cigarettes and lit one for each of us. She told me I was amazing for my first time. It's helps that I watched all that porn on internet I chuckeld to myself. Lila and I made it a need to be with other as much as possible. The only thing was since I was only focused on; my friends and my sex life, my grades continued to plummit. My parents became incredibly concerned especially when my brother found me having sex with Lila while he was out. He became enraged and told me that; mom, dad and him had decided to send me to military school. I was so scarred, that later that night I packed my bags and Lila and I decided to run away. We were both eighteen, so my parents had no hold over me.

Lila and I lived together in an apartment that we had bought together for the rest of the school year. We have transferred schools thanks to my rich aunt and I graduated, but 2 weeks later Lila dumped me saying that we were getting old. Heartbroken I went to a club and found another girl. I'm moving with her to her home town, so we'll see where this relationship goes.


End file.
